Novacane
by IchimayxD
Summary: Numbing the pain has easier ways. Ichihime. Was a oneshot now a Two-shot I guess
1. Chapter 1

Novacane

A/N: Hi guys! :) so this idea was running through my mind for a while before i finally decided to write the ish! :p it was inspired by the Frank Ocean song Novacane, i love that guy :3... anyway yea enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach unfortunately :c

Summary: Numbing the pain has easier ways

'_Damn this shit burns_!' There was so much he could think about, even as the blunt touched his lips, and the smoke filled his lungs. Yes, it did burn, it scraped at his trachea like nails as he inhaled through his teeth and tried to keep it down for as long as he could. Yet his body was inexperienced and he quickly coughed up smoke, releasing it into the oh-so familiar room.

The blunt was taken from his hands by the softest hands he'd ever felt, the last one's he'd ever expected to be rolling and smoking Cannabis.

"You'll get used to it." Orihime's soft voice called to him.

He was slouched on her couch, his eyes focusing on her face as she took a deep drag and held it much longer than he could've.

She released the smoke through her nose and smiled over at him, leaning against closer. The skin of her forearm touched his and God it was like a jolt of electricity ran up and down his back.

How had this happened? He remembered the first time he'd caught her doing it, she'd been too faded to even care, and she'd confessed to him, so easily, that it was either that or cutting. He had no idea things were so bad. He'd wanted her to stop, and for a while he knew she did, he could see it, but after Hueco Mundo she started again, and he found himself taking her blunt and instead of disposing of it, taking a long drag.

This was his second time smoking with her, and it amazed him how different things were between them when they were high.

She wouldn't stutter through her sentences and she'd barely blush. She seemed much calmer than the Orihime he always knew, and when she'd speak to him, it would command his attention, a strange feeling, especially seeing as she mostly spoke of ways he could inhale without choking. She played with her hands though, he noticed that, she'd lie on the ground and throw her arms up, as if grabbing at something. He had no idea why, though maybe it had something to do with the way his vision sharpened whenever he was high. It was like if all his senses were heightened yet his body was sluggish.

"Ichigo," she whispered handing it back to him, why was he doing this? She'd asked him the same thing the first time, and he'd told her the simple truth, he couldn't handle living without his powers. It was no excuse, but it was the truth.

"Shit, what the fuck is this Orihime?' He asked taking a puff and running his hand up and down her back and she smiled playing with the buttons of his school shirt.

This was the one place and time where they could do this, let down their walls, call each other by their first names and share these touches.

It'd happened the first time, she'd done it really, kissed him, and then he'd found himself kissing back and his hands had framed her face, traced down her sides, wrapped around a large breast and he'd finally lost all control when she'd moaned into his mouth. They'd had sex, right there on her couch, and everything had felt like bliss.

The next day it was as if nothing happened and he didn't know how he felt about that, but he didn't want to waste his high thinking about it.

"Don't waste it." She sighed taking it from him and taking one sharp inhale. He smiled at her lazy eyes, and when she released her smoke, he took the last bit of the blunt and finished it off.

He wanted to cough it out, yet it was the best numbing feeling he'd ever experienced.

"Shit." He hissed, finally breathing and she laughed clearing the smoke from her face. "I cant feel my face!" He said slapping his cheek and her laughter only increased.

"Shh," she said placing her finger over his mouth, throwing her leg over his lap and straddling him, her lips quickly taking possession of his lips. Yeah, he felt that.

"What are you doing Orihime?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Don't let the high go to waste Ichigo."

Did he really need anymore of an invitation? She ground into his growing member as if to answer his unspoken question and his mind was made up before he could even rationalize why it shouldn't happen again.

Her hands ran through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp and sending delightful shivers down his spine.

His hands moved on their own, yet as they trailed up her smooth back, he ached to be able to remember the feel and taste of her skin.

_Novacane novacane novacane novacane, novacane_

_numb the pain, numb the pain, numb the pain, numb the pain, numb the pain_

_Novacane novacane novacane novacane novacane _

_for the pain for the pain novacane novacane_

Her moans, her screams, her blunt nails digging into his back, nothing could break his high, none of these could ever be forgotten, yet the memory he'd cherish most would be her rapture. When she'd swell with all of him and scream in ecstasy.

He knew this would destroy him, maybe not just the drug but the woman lying beside him asleep.

She hugged him closer and he wondered where they could go from here. His high was gone, his mind was clear and he knew, he couldn't keep using this as an excuse.

He wanted to be able to fuck her without them being high. Did that even count? Was she even aware of the fact that he'd been the one touching her that way? He was on the verge of a breakdown when Orihime tightened her hold on him and whispered, so low he almost missed it, "Ichigo, i love you."

He wanted that, those words to be true, to be repeated over and over again while she was awake and sober. She wanted to open her eyes and tell him that she'd do anything to have him there without needing to smoke. They'd do anything just to let each other know that there was no drug around like the one they found in each other.

Fin

A/N: So there it is you guys, :/ i have no idea what was up with this, but i would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please no flames!


	2. In Love With Someone Who

A/N: Waddup you guys! So because you liked Novacane, and I still have not tired of Frank Ocean, I thought I'd try my hand at a second chapter and see what you guys think. I'm typing this on my computer unlike the first one which was typed on my ipod, so idk if that'll affect the format or anything when it gets uploaded (via my ipod thanks to this amazing app I downloaded thank you Apple!) Any who please read on and drop me a review before you go ^w^

Chapter 2

In Love With Someone Who Could Never Love You

Hadn't she promised herself she wouldn't do this anymore? God how could she keep doing this to herself? To him! He didn't deserve this, this addiction, this burden. He'd been through hell and back to save her, lost his powers to protect everyone he cared about and what had she done for him? Handed him a blunt full of weed and told him it'd take away his pain. What kind of person did that?

She was more aware of her surroundings this time; guilt was clawing at her insides as his reaitsu crept closer until it was only a few yards away. She stood, taking deep breaths, trying to stop her eyes from watering as she walked to the door; she had to tell him this time. She had to tell him everything. That she loved him, that she was going to stop smoking and that the first night they'd spent together was the happiest moment in her life. She had to tell him, because if she didn't she'd go crazy.

The door was open before he even knocked and she found herself staring at his handsome scowling face. He looked her over, and his eyes softened briefly before he looked away, his fists clenching at his sides. She could tell he was upset, but she wondered why. Maybe he could tell she'd smoked without him.

"Come in Kurosaki-kun." She honestly had to try not to call him Ichigo, it'd always slip out when she was in this state, and she could never find the strength to stop herself from saying it again.

She was sure that she'd confessed to him the last time they'd slept together. She'd heard the words slip out of her mouth before she fell asleep in his arms, which had tightened softly around her after her whisper. She didn't know what that meant, but oh how she wished it meant he loved her too.

He stared at anything but her as she led him into the apartment, hanging up his coat and making his way to her couch. He was a little ticked, but not at her, he could never be mad at her. He was mad at himself, she'd confessed to him, maybe not consciously but it'd still been done. And he knew he had feelings for her, that couldn't be denied, but dammit this had all started because of weed, and he didn't want it to continue like that.

He looked over at her as she sat beside him, clearing her hair from her face before gazing over at him. She was high, or at least had been, he could tell and it made his scowl deepen. He didn't want her to keep doing this, for any reason, what ever it was, wasn't worth it. If she was having nightmares he'd fight them away, if she felt worthless he'd appreciate her, he would do anything, fight off anything to keep her from doing it again.

"Ichigo-"

"Orihime-" they said simultaneously, both falling silent as their given names hung in the air. "Go ahead." She said softly and Ichigo thought about it for a second before he began.

"I want this to stop Orihime." He whispered, looking out her main window before continuing. "We can't keep doing this. It's," he paused "it's wrong and you know it." Orihime looked up at him, mouth agape; she hadn't expected him to say that of all things. She thought she'd be the one to have to break it off, but she'd planned to at least confess to him and see what happened, but now, now he was telling her it had to end, everything had to end. And if this ended, then would they end too?

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know that it doesn't mean anything but I just-" she bit her lip "I don't want to do this anymore either! I can't take it! I can't, I can't sit here and smoke this damn drug anymore. I can't –" she took a breath, fighting back her tears and he stared at her shocked. "I cant do this anymore because I love you Ichigo and I know I'm unbelievably selfish for making you smoke in the first place but," shehiccupped as her tears fell freely down her face. "but fuck I know this is wrong! And I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have jumped on you like I did the first time, I just never thought that I'd get another chance and I know," she shook her head "I know that there's nothing in the world that could justify it but I just hated this feeling." She clawed at her chest, her small frame shaking. "I hated this empty feeling I had in my chest and it just, it helped me forget about the world, even if it was for a little bit. And having you here, having you here with me, having you touch me like that I just, I never wanted it to stop!" she cried, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh God," she whispered shaking her head, "I'm so so sorry Ichigo."

"Orihime," he whispered as she cried, he'd never seen her thisdistraught before, not even after he brought her back. She was shaking with the pain that was emanating from her chest.

"I understand," she whispered "I really do understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore Ichigo, I just, I want you to know that I don't regret anything we did. I swear I don't, because those were some of the happiest times I've had in my life."

"Please," he whispered, taking her hands in his "don't cry,Orihime please God don't cry I hate it when you cry. I could never want nothing to do with you. For Christ's sake," he said, curling his hand so that his knuckles grazed her skin gently as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I've never felt this way about anybody before. I care about you and I just don't want you to keep doing this. I don't want you to feel the need to smoke because you feel alone. I want to be there with you when you feel like that, I want to be the one to make you feel better. I," He hesitated, if only for a second before taking her face in both his hands and pulling her lips up to his. "I want to be the one to make you forget about the world, because I love you tooOrihime." And he pressed his lips to hers.

She couldn't breathe, and she knew it wasn't just because he was kissing her. He'd told her he loved her, Ichigo Kurosaki just told Orihime Inoue he loved her. The world could fall awayand she could care less, all she needed was him and his kisses.

"No more weed." He said pulling away and placing kisses along her jaw and neck. She didn't say a thing simply tried to regain some of the oxygen his words and kiss had taken from her. His lips found the juncture of her neck and shoulder and he ran his teeth along the skin there, biting down softly, sucking and running his tongue over it as Orihime yelped then whimpered.

"Do you understand?" he asked, dragging the strap of her sundress off her shoulder. She was driving him crazy, had been driving him crazy since the last time they were together, what the hell did he need weed for if he had her?

"I understand." She breathed, burying her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp as he kissed her. She could live with this,she could live without the weed, if she had him.

"I'm glad." He said, looking her in the eye with a genuine smile. "Because I've been wondering what it'd be like if I fucked you sober." She chuckled, leaning into him and kissing him softly, lovingly. He really was the most amazing man she'd ever met.

"Well then," she smiled once she pulled away "what are we waiting for?"

Ichigo smiled, pulling her onto him and forcing her to straddle him as he kissed her, his hands holding onto her bum as he stood and headed towards her bedroom.

...I didn't wanna miss a thing…all I had left…this story

A/N: And here you have it! I'm sorry you guys but this is what happens when you write at like two in the morning :p I hope you like it, please leave a review, I know Hime's a little out of character in her apology but I mean she's smoking… I don't know how more out of character she can get. Lol yupyup ^w^ I will also be uploading a second chapter to my story Baby Baby Baby in case any of you have read it and are following it. Hopefully that'll reach your out!


End file.
